Truth or Dare
by Urnaturalsavior
Summary: Truth or Dare with Percy Annabeth and the gang! What could go wrong? In truth alot! MAJOR Percabeth with Tratie and some other romances that I'm to lazy to type out! Please read trust me It will ROCK!
1. Makeovers and shirtlessness

AN: Okay this is my first fanfiction so cu me some slack it has Percabeth Tratie NicoxOC SilenaxOC OCxOC It's a truth or dare story OH YEAH

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson blah blah blah but I do own Alyssa, Shelby, Matthew, Angela, and Skyler.

Alyssa's POV

OH MY GODS I AM SO BORED! What the heck am I supposed to do now , I just swam for 3 freaking hours. Oh I know Truth or Dare I rock at that game!

"Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Whasgoinon" he said sleepily.

"Go get Annabeth, Travis Connor, Skyler ,Thalia ,and Nico NOW!"

"Okay" and he ran out of the room. I walked over to the Apollo cabin and asked for Matthew and Shelby, my bestest friends.

"What's wrong Alyssa?" said Matthew flashing a brilliant smile.

"Nothing, but we're gonna play Truth or Dare, wanna play?"

"Sure but can Angela come?" said Matthew.

OF COURSE NOT I HATE HER GUTS WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO INVITE YOUR FREAKING GIRLFRIEND ANYWAY?

"Sure she can" I say while smiling sweetly.

"Cool, I'll go get her" exclaimed Matthew with a happy expression. He ran off while Me and Shelby got Katie, Nico, and Silena. When we walked into the Posiedon cabin where me and Percy sleep, and Chris and Clarisse were their to.

"Okay who is ready for Truth or Dare?" I said with a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Percy truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said automatically.

"I dare you to take off your shirt". His face reddened to a deep Crimson. He was sitting next to Annabeth, and every body knew he had a crush on her except Annabeth. Reluctently he took off his shirt to reveal a 6-pack.

Annabeth's POV

Ohmygods ohmygods ohmygods. Percy just took off his shirt ,and Im sitting right next to him. I hope Im not blushing.

Alyssa's POV

HA Annabeth is BLUSHING!

"Clarisse Truth or Dare?" said Percy still blushing.

"I'm not chicken punk Dare" she said.

"I Dare you to go to the Aphrodite cabin and ask for a Makeover!". Percy Yelled. Everyone started to laugh so hard that we all fell off whatever we were sitting onand roll on the stated fuming gave Percy her famous I'll kill you later and stormed out to the Aphrodite cabin. She came back 5 minutes later in a red dress high heels makeup and her hair done up all pretty. Matthew took out his Camera and started snapping pictures.

"Since you think this is so funny Matthew Truth or Dare?". She said. Matthew got a look of pure fear in his eyes but he looked at his Daughter of Aphrodite girlfriend and said

"Dare" in about the most confident voice he could muster.

"I dare you to run around the camp in your underpants" which brought out even more laughter from all of us .He looked around the room his face redder than Apollo's sacred cows, stripped to his boxers, and ran outside screaming.


	2. Blushing and Randomness

AN: Dear veiwers I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I promise they will be longer from now on Oh and to TimeTraveler15 Yes Alyssa is Percy's sister.

Disclaimer: Let me check…nope not Rick Riordan =( too bad…

Alyssa's POV

Wow…I feel sorry for Matthew. Not only did he have to run around outside in his underpants, but it was also like 40 degrees outside and now he is extremely cold.

"A-a-annabeth Truth or Dare?" said Matthew between shivers. Annabeth looked at the others that picked Dare and said

"Truth". Matthew smiled and thought for a second before replying

"Is it true that you have a crush on someone at camp?" said Matthew with a sly smile. Annabeth blushed and looked at Percy through the corner of her eye.

"Yes" said in a small voice. Percy looked hopeful for a teensy second before a frown spread across his face again.

"Ooohh who is it Annabeth?" said Silena with a giggly smile.

"Well that wasn't the question was it." Said Annabeth blushing furiously.

"Skyler Truth or Dare?" said Annabeth her cheeks slowly turning back to their normal color.

"Dare".

"I Dare you to zap Silena with a lightning bolt." Said Annabeth.

"NO I won't do it!" said Skyler with an angry expression.

"Fine then you have to remove an article of clothing." Said Thalia.

"Who came up with that rule?" asked Shelby.

"I just did." With a happy expression. I shrugged, I could do any Dare.

"Fine" said Skyler as he removed his Hoodie.

"Connor Truth or Dare?" asked Skyler.

"Dare" said Connor as if expecting some horrible News.

"I Dare you to kiss whoever you have a crush on".Connor smiled like it was the best News he had heard all day. He looked at the girls stopped next to Angela and closed the gap. Matthew stood up with anger in his eyes and they both immediately sat down. I was hoping he would break up with her but no such luck.

"Travis Truth or Dare?" Connor asked his twin.

"Truth" he said with a shaky voice.

"Is it true that you have a crush on Katie?" Connor asked. I did NOT expect that one coming, and I could tell by everyone else's expressions they didn't either. Katie and Trvis were blushing furiously. Travis mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that" said Connor "I didn't hear you."

"Yes it's true".said Travis in a barely audible whisper.A few gasps, some giggles, and a very red Katie.

"Shelby Truth or Dare". Said Travis changing the subject.

"Dare" Shelby said without thinking.

"I Dare you to sit on Nico's lap for the rest of the game." Shelby put on an angry expression but I could have sworn I saw a faint smile flicker across her lips as she walked over to where Nico was sitting and plopped into his lap.

"Angela Truth or Dare?" said Shelby. I started smiling because I new Shelby hated Angela too.

"Truth" said Angela with a cocky smile.

"Is it true you enjoyed Connor's Kiss?" said Shelby mimicking Angela's smile.

"Of course I did he's an Awsome kisser." She said shooting flirtacious looks at Connor .Than looking over at Matthew's dumb-founded experession and said

"Sorry I'm breaking up with you , Connor you want to go out with me?" she said. Connor nodded furiously and they walked out of the room.

"Well that was random" I found myself saying.

Matthew's POV

I can't believe the nerve of Stoll, kissing my girlfriend in front of my face than walking out with her. When they left Alyssa and Shelby were smiling, Travis was frowning, and Silena was babbling on and on about new girls I could date instead of her. After about two minutes of this Alyssa comes up to me and stats telling me to get over her. That I could do sooo much better than some self-centered Aphrodite chick. After a while I started laughing because I was kind of relieved that I wasn't dating her anymore. All she wanted to do was talk about herself.

Alyssa's POV

I started trying to comfort Matthew because he looked pretty confused…and because I kinda wanted him to ask me out. And again no such luck. He started laughing my turn to be dumb-founded. Why the heck was he laughing?

"Anyways back to the game." Said Matthew with his normal cute smile.

"Silena Truth or Dare?". Said Shelby.

"Dare" she said Oh my gods…what it is opposite day?

"I Dare you to wear no make-up for the rest of the day." Said Shelby with a hint of boredom.

"Well the day is almost over sooo…Okay." Said Silena her voice full of dought.

"Alyssa Truth or Dare?" said Silena before walking into the bathroom to wash off her make-up.

"Dare" I said staring at Matthew, memorizing his beautiful face.

"I Dare you to admit the true feelings you felt when Matthew and Angela broke up."she said knowing that I like Matthew.

"I felt relieved because I hated Angela." I answered truthfully.

"Katie Truth or Dare?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Truth"

"Theres a shocker, how did you feel when Travis said he liked you?"

AN: Huh a cliffie … There will be percabeth in the next chapter I swear! Ihope you guys like my story. Have you guys read the lost hero? It's AWSOME you have to read it! If you have time please review but if you don't have to

~Urnaturalsavior


	3. Makeups and explaining

OH MY GODS! I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. Okay thanks for letting me get that off my chest. Anyways…

Disclaimer: Still after ALL THIS TIME I am not Rick…

Alyssa's POV

Katie took off her jacket. Wow what a wuss.

"Travis, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to spy on Angela and Conner."

He smiled wickedly. "My pleasure" He ran out, then in again. "Hey does anybody have a video camera?"

Skyler stood up. "I have one in my cabin, follow me."

"Thanks man"

"No problemo homie" They walked out.

"Who the F*** still says Homie?" I asked.

"My dad when he is trying to be cool." Said Percy.

"Yeah, that's like saying Home-dawg. But worse." Clarisse added.

"What a noob." Said Matthew.(AN: My computer doesn't accept noob as a word =( )

"I know right." Shelby said.

"Wow…" Annabeth said.

And then Katie was like "….."

"Hey what does spunk mean anyway?" Percy asked randomly.

"OH MY GOD!" Annabeth screamed. Though the rest of us were extremely confused.

"For the millionth time spunk means courage or spirit."

"Oh… So what does chutzpah mean?" Percy asked very confused.

"I'TS THE SAME THING!"

"Oh, so what does–"

"Dude, just let it go." Matthew interrupted.

"Okay, random…" Katie said.

Then Will just randomly ran in. "Hey I heard you guys were playing truth or dare. Can I play?"

"Sure, but why are your eyes so red?" I asked.

"I have allergies." He explained.

"Oh, so what are you allergic to?" Matthew asked.

"Hehe weeeeeed."Then he passed out.

Skyler and Travis walked in about five seconds after that.

"Ugh, Will is high again. Great." Sighed Travis.

"I'll go get Chiron." Skyler said.

"I'll go call his mom."

"I'll go sign him back in to the rehab center."

After half an hour of dragging a high demigod through camp, making a very upset mom cry, and annoying a rather rude rehab center, we finally got back around to playing truth or dare.

"So what were Angela and Connor doing?" Matthew asked.

"Dude, you don't even want to know." Travis said.

So Silena, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said very quietly because she was still sitting on the floor, in a little ball, rocking back and forth from loss of make up.

"Is it true that you're…A GIRL?"

"WHAT THE FUCK. YES"

"Oh, okay just checking."

"Okay, Clarisse. Truth or dare?" Silena asked.

"Dare" She said rather wearily.

"I dare you…dramatic pause….TO SING THE THEME SONG OF HANNAH MONTANA LOUDLY OUTSIDE!"

"Why do you guys always give me the girly dares? I mean, I have a feminine side too. I am not just some kind of heartless bully without feelings. When Chris broke up with me I sat in my cabin crying, eating ice cream, and watching soap operas just like any other girl would. When I saw The Titanic I cried and wept for Jack to come back. And when Rose called herself Mrs. Dawson oh that was just sooo depressing." Clarisse ranted.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

"Never mind, just go sing."

(AN-I will save you the singing part because it was just too horrible to be put to words. I will also save you the after math of many camp kids attacking expecting a battle but getting much worse. Also Clarisse beating the crap out of Percy for video taping the disaster. Which involves a pancake, a pack of gum, a jar of mayo, three lamp shades, and a zebra? I will spare you the details.)

"Ugh." Percy groaned finally coming around.

"Did the Titans win?" He asked warily.

"Percy what the Hades are you talking about? That was like four thousand years ago?"

"No, I mean the football team."

"Oh, sorry no"

"Shoot."

"So, what the Hades happened to Angela and Connor" Percy asked.

"Connor was too immature so I went back to Mathew." Angela explained.

"Oh, so whose turn is it?"

"Percy, truth or dare?"


End file.
